


End of Eras

by staygaytabulous



Category: Hazelwood High, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is Brenda!!!, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yes i totally took this name straight from brendon urie</p><p>i had to write about a (non-existent) fourth book set in the hazelwood high trilogy by sharon m. draper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Yellow looks good on the walls, bright, vibrant. It makes everything look so welcoming. I hope it welcomes everyone just fine, I need the money- we need the money.

I breathe in the crisp morning air. New York’s air ain’t as fresh as it is back home, but it seems cooler. It punches my lungs and makes me feel like I’m someone new. I guess I am someone new, though, aren’t I? I certainly am not the same person I was a couple years back. I’m grown. I’m an adult now. A woman. Oh, how I love how that sounds in my head. Me, a beautiful woman, with curves and long legs. Men stopping and staring at me as I pass them by on my way to and from work as if I’m some sort of royal gem. I can’t say I’ve ever held open a door here, besides my brother’s apartment door, or my studio door. It makes me feel special. Oh, how this place is changing me.

I wear makeup now, little bit of mascara here, little bit of lip gloss there, and you can’t forget the eyeliner. Sometimes I even add a beauty mark just above my lip. It makes me feel like I’m from the 50’s. And I wear the most elegant clothes now, too. Flowy skirts and frilly tops. I own at least seven pairs of shoes now. Who ever knew that I would need so many? Business flats, business heels, nice heels, tennis shoes, slip on’s, normal everyday shoes, dancing shoes… I have a _clutch_. Weirdest name for a purse. I didn’t even know what one was until Jalani got one for me. I’m loving everything this place has to offer.

My little dancing studio has got to be my favorite thing out of it all. My place is cuddled in between two tall buildings. I know one of them is a hotel, but the other one I’m not so sure of. Either way, my studio looks much nicer than them both. Bold lemon standing out surrounded by ugly beaver-brown brick. My business’ name, _Angel’s Dance Studio_ , is written in fancy black script centered above the door. I can’t wait to get this place booming with customers.

This is it, the beginning of my second life.

A new era.


	2. End of Eras

I get bombarded by her voice the second I step foot through my studio door. I sigh as Brenda babbles on about stuff she’s got questions on.

“We need a bell for the door. Do you think we should put a couch in front of the windows for the parents to sit at? What if we put a cute rug leading from the door to the front desk?” Brenda follows her finger as she reads things off of a clipboard. Her glasses slowly slide down her nose, “Oh!” She perks up, pushing her glasses back up, her long and straight brown hair shining in the early sun, “Is it okay if my friend Spencer sits with me during his lunch break? I mean, I’m just the desk girl, I don’t think many people will come during lunch? They’re all out eating _lunch_ , so…” She bites at her lip before looking back down again, eyebrows scrunching together, “And what about adding cubbyholes in the hallway to the studio? I think the students would like that, instead of putting their stuff against the back wall.”

I huff, “Brenda, hold on a minute. Let a girl put her stuff down first!”

Brenda jumps back, “Of course! Of course, sorry, I’ll- I’ll ask you in a minute. Come in!”

I breathe in and look around, there’s a desk as soon as you walk in. A computer chair is behind it, the kind with wheels that you can spin in (Jalani insisted on it). Just to the right of the door are chairs, just the cheap-but-nice-looking kind. There’s seven of them, five against the windows, and two against the wall. A couch and some other furniture would look nicer, but I don’t have that kind of money at the moment. I walk in and lean up against the door once it’s closed behind me.

Two big glass doors to the right of the desk let you see into the hallway that leads to the back studio. Two more glass doors show the hardwood (well, linoleum hardwood) of the actual studio itself. Everything is so bright in here, it’s the perfect place to start a business.

I breathe back out and smile around me before sitting down in one of the chairs, setting my purse down next to me, “Okay, so some things can and will be changed,” Brenda grins and makes a girlish noise, “but only after we open and get started. Girl, I don’t know about you, but I don’t have that kind of money on me after buying this place!” I laugh.

“Yes! I know, obviously, but still, it’s nice to make a list beforehand and set a goal.” She skips around to sit in her desk chair, “Spencer manages money really well, so he helps me out a bunch. He says he wants to become an accountant. Could you imagine living behind a desk like that for the rest of your life?” she says, flabbergasted. “I mean, I realize that technically I’m going to be behind this desk for a long while, until I get out of cosmetology school, but at least I have the ability to go and watch you guys dance, you know?”

I agree with her, then bounce back up. I pick up my purse and tell her to follow me into the dance studio.

I unlock the both sets of doors with my keys and run into the room, my flats sliding across the floor. This is it, this is my dream come true. No prince charming here, but at least I got my castle.

“Wowy, Angel, this is amazing.” Brenda compliments, staring with wonder in her eyes, her light skin glowing under the skylights. She’s never been back here before, I have the only set of keys. Her eyes dance across the room-length mirror. She pushes her red glasses up on top of her hair in order to get a good look at herself. Brenda turns to the side, fixes her pants and blouse, makes kissy faces. She smiles wide at me through the mirror. I smile back just as wide.

I walk over to the end of the room, picking up one of the metal fold-up chairs. I unfold it and sit down again, sliding my shoes off of my feet, then my socks.

I glance up at Brenda, who’s looking at me curiously, before opening up my purse and rifling through it. Under my wallet, there they are, baby pink and silky-looking. Perfect and pristine because they haven’t properly been used before. I pull them out and bite at the inside of my cheek.

Brenda gasps, “Are you gonna use them now?” she asks. She sounds just as excited as I feel.

“Yes. Wanna watch?”

“Definitely.”

We both giggle aloud; it echoes in here.

I bend down to slide the slippers onto my foot, my toes instantly curling inwards from the tightness. I lay the laces down and do the same to my other foot. My heart’s in my throat, this feeling never gets old.

Lacing them up, I tie bows in the back just like how I was taught, how I memorized until I could do it in my sleep. This is the moment I’ve been waiting for, and it’s finally here. My own place to really live. I can dance freely here for the rest of my life.

I stand up, up, up, onto my tiptoes. It hurts. I haven’t practiced this enough, but it hurts good. I take a shaky breath in, then out, then in again. I close my eyes for just a second, imagining the music in my head. The soft melodies flow around me now, and I take one small step forward. My eyes open, and I can feel the tears coming, but I hold them at bay. Another step. I wish Gerald didn’t have school today, he should be witnessing this. Another step. My arms raise high above me, forming an oval above the tight bun my hair is in. A leap. My dress jumps a second behind my own. Another leap. I twist mid-air, and this is it, this is my heaven, and I am truly an angel of this place.


End file.
